Cuarenta y Veinte
by Rubi
Summary: ¿Un amor destinado a fracasar? SXS


Capitulo 1

Sakura y Shaoran habían regresado semanas atrás de su maravillosa Luna de Miel, en la cual estuvieron un mes entero viajando por el mundo, solo vivían el uno para el otro, tan absortos en su amor y en su apasionada adoración.

A menudo por la noche, Sakura permanecía despierta a pesar de que su cuerpo, satisfecho de pasión, le pedía cerrar los ojos. Pero ella prefería mirar a su amado dormir, quien la tenia abrazada contra el, con una de sus grandes y masculinas manos puestas tiernamente en el vientre de esta, como queriendo acunar a su pequeño retoño que crecía dentro ella, Sakura analizaba sus facciones a la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Era el su héroe, el hombre perfecto que había imaginado en sus sueños, por el quien espero todo ese tiempo, el que le hacia temblar la piel y el esqueleto.

Shaoran tenia algo de niño, la sonrisa ancha, tierna la mirada, tenia la palabra de mil hombres juntos y era su loco amante, sabio e inteligente.

El hombre que ama Sakura no le temía a nada, pero cuando la amaba lo estremecía todo. Tenia las manos fuertes, cálidas y puras. Shaoran la tomaba en sus brazos y ella lo olvidaba todo; era su motivo de vivir, su propio sol .Shaoran siempre sabia todo, no sabia de enojos, no entendía de rencores, el arreglaba todo  
con sabiduría, con solo mirarla le alegraba la vida.

Caminaba en la mente de Sakura día y noche, era su único ídolo entre tanta gente, hacia una fiesta con su pelo suelto, era el ladrón de sus sueños y duende de su almohada.

Era todo un cuarentón con privilegios, apuesto, atractivo, de una altura y presencia imponente, con cuerpo delgado y músculos marcados debido a la practica de deportes y artes marciales, de pelos castaños oscuros un poco alborotados, unos ojos, los ojos mas maravillosos y enigmáticos que había visto Sakura, quien no encontraba el color exactos para describirlos entre ámbar y chocolate, tal vez una mezcla de los dos

De haber conocido al padre de Shaoran, Sakura hubiera podido utilizar los mismos adjetivos para describirlo, había visto varias fotos suyas, su esposo era el vivo retrato de su difunto padre.

Cuando el medico de la Poderosa Familia Lee dio la maravillosa noticia a Sakura de que estaba en cinta toda las familia Lee y sus amigos bullían en felicidad, en especial la Señora Lee ante la llegada del tan querido y sobre todo anhelado Heredero de la descomunal fortuna Lee-Clow.

-¡Voy a ser padre!...mi amor - exclamaba Shaoran quien no cabía de la felicidad abrazando a su esposa. El siempre había anhelado tener un hijo.

-¡Un hijo!....¡Tuyo y Mío!...¡Fruto de nuestro amor!- añadió arrodillándose para besar delicadamente el todavía liso vientre de su esposa quien también sonreía de felicidad.

Desde ese día la sublime mansión Lee-Kinomoto se preparo para la llegada del heredero de Shaoran. Fueron tantos años de espera por parte de la Señora Ieran Lee para tener un nieto en sus brazos de su único hijo varón y ahora lo tendría ya podía descansar en paz.

Para marcar el paso de las semanas Shaoran regalo a Sakura varios búcaros de cristal de roca, oro y piedras preciosas de Faberge, cada uno con distintas flores o frutas de pedrería y esmalte: membrillo en flor, arandano, frambuesa, múguete, narcisos, rosas silvestres, violetas, crisantemos, tulipanes, flores de cerezos y de ciruelos trabajados con la mas delicada artesanía, sin que la riqueza de los materiales restara valor a la forma de flor o fruta. Su amada esposa no tardo en tener todo un rico jardín junto a su cama.

Cuando su suegra, la Señora Lee para su felicidad y tranquilidad, se entero de que Sakura la convertiría en abuela, le regalo un huevo de Lapislazule montado en oro, también de Faberge. El huevo contenía una yema de esmalte amarillo intenso. Cuando se habría la yema, se activa un mecanismo que levanta del interior del huevo una pequeña replica del palacio Chino cuajada de brillantes y rematada por un rubí de cabujón. Del interior del palacio colgaba una pequeña corona formado por una esmeralda suspendida por una cadenita de oro.

-Mi madre nunca consiguió averiguar si es un huevo de Pascua imperial o no- comento Shaoran mientras su esposa lo contemplaba asombrada con aquellos enormes y preciosos ojos verdes- Ha pertenecido a mi familia de generaciones atrás.

-Nunca he visto nada tan perfecto- dijo Sakura sosteniéndolo en la palma de sus pequeñas manos.

-Yo si- respondió Shaoran, deslizando sus manos por la suave curvatura del fino cuello de su mujer, hasta encontrar sus pechos, cada día mas turgentes por el embarazo. Entones el huevo cayo sobre la sublime alfombra de su dormitorio cuando el aplico a ellos los labios.

Durante las tardes de invierno la Señora Lee si no recibía visita de Tomoyo, Meiling, su hermano o padre dormitaba bajo suaves edredones de seda malva, despertando cuando el suave aroma de su esposo invadía el dormitorio, entonces notaba que el había llegado.

Pero solo habría los ojos cuando el le daba un cálido beso en los labios y le susurraba al oído: -Despierta mi bella flor invernadera...necesito ver esos hermosos ojos verdes

A veces tomaban largos baños calientes y se pasaban la tarde platicando, Shaoran se divertía ante el despliegue de inocencia de su amor, veían una película, tomaban el te o chocolate caliente con un exquisito pastel hecho por Sakura.

Si no hacia mucho frió, lluvia o viento Shaoran la llevaba los fines de semana a la isla privada de los Lee, un excelso lugar donde tenían una fastuosa casa de playa.

A Sakura le fascinaba el magnifico paisaje del mar que se desplegaba ante sus ojos verdes en las mañanas solía pintar algunas veces, lo cual era para Shaoran una gran distracción ,la admiraba y sonreía, viéndola inclinarse sobre el lienzo, entornar los ojos para ver mejor los detalles de la pintura, durante las tardes paseaban por la costa tomados de la mano, o se recostaban en la suave alfombra frente a la chimenea mientras se besaban arrebatadoramente y hacían el amor.

Visitaban la mansión de la madre de Shaoran que estaba próxima a la de ellos cosa que encantaba a Sakura pues su suegra era una persona muy agradable, culta y divertida faceta que no compartía con muchas personas. Le gustaba escuchar cuando contaba de las travesuras que hacia Shaoran a sus hermanas de niño.

Sakura al tiempo que adquiría practica en el manejo del gran samovar de plata que precedía el salón desde su lugar de honor, encima de la mesa redonda cubierta con un fino tapete de encaje, todavía no se acostumbraba al trato de aquella multitud de criados de Shaoran que la admiraban y miraban con una mezcla de cariñoso respeto y simpatía. Pero a quien mas admiraba era al Señor Weyn quien a pesar de sus años se negaba a abandonar sus servicios para con la familia Lee en especial a su esposo, a pesar que Shaoran ya se lo había pedido millares de veces

Ella, al casarse, había adoptado una nueva forma de vida, una vida que incluía a su también ahora Nana Masha quien, con la mayor naturalidad, invadía los cajones de la ropa interior de Sakura doblando cada prenda con exquisito cuidado, que colgaba sus tapados y luego ataba el cinturón y abrochaba todos los botones de manera que era imposible ponerse un tapado con rapidez, quien arreglaba sus gorros, chales cinturones y calzados a su antojo, por colores en lugar de tamaño o utilidad, por lo que resultaba prácticamente imposible localizar sus viejos favoritos que quedaban camuflayados en el fondo del closet, quien aparecía en el baño cuando Sakura salía de la tina, con una enorme toalla caliente, preparada para envolverla, quien se ofrecía a cepillar le el pelo.

A las pocas semanas Sakura se sentía muy a gusto con los cuidados de la Nana Masha y dejaba que cepillara su pelo.

-¿Si, Nana Masha?

Sakura se recostó sobre suaves almohadones de encaje, envuelta en una costosa bata, mientras su nana le cepillaba su largo cabello cuidadosamente

Sakura ni siquiera pedía un lujo cuando su esposo la complacía, tan solo ponía sus ojos sobre algo y ya era suyo, si, y hasta le parecía que andaba ya como toda una princesa.

Un día el medico estuvo mas tiempo que otras veces auscultando con el estetoscopio el abdomen de Sakura. Después cuando hablaron en el despacho, el se mostró mas jovial que nunca.

-Me parece que tenemos una grata sorpresa para el Señor Lee- anuncio casi saltando de gozo en la silla- El mes pasado no estaba completamente seguro y por eso no dije nada, pero ahora lo estoy. Se escuchan 2 latidos perfectamente diferenciados, va a tener gemelos Señora Lee.

-¿Gemelos?- dijo Sakura no cabiendo en la sorpresa

-Si, Señora Lee Gemelos

Ella sonría feliz, pero a la vez un tanto aterrada- ¿Todo esta bien doctor?

El doctor la miraba sonriente y orgulloso, como si su joven paciente acabara de ganar un medalla de oro.

-Claro, Dama Lee-continuo el doctor-en lo sucesivo vendré a visitarla cada semana para mayor seguridad, hasta que los pequeños empiecen a manifestar el deseo de venir al mundo, antes debe hacerse una ecografía para poder observar como están posicionados en su vientre.

Si toda la familia Lee bullía de gozo con la noticia de la llegada de un bebe ni se imaginaron como se pusieron con la noticia que serian dos.

Dicha noticia fue comidilla de la prensa amarillista al enterarse de que el apuesto magnate Shaoran Lee el soltero mas deseado de toda Asia a sus 40 años seria padre, mas aun por partida doble y que la madre de sus hijos seria una hermosa joven de 20 años con quien se había casado en secreto meses atrás, boda el cual había sido perfectamente planeada para que la prensa sensacionalista no se enterara ni se entremeta.

Shaoran entusiasmado y casi sin acabar de creerlo, no pudo evitar decírselo a Eriol, Eriol a Tomoyo, Tomoyo a Meiling y ahí se fue expandiendo la maravillosa noticia.

Cuando Sakura se lo contó no podía creerlo, iban a tener gemelos, ella sonreía feliz, pero a Shaoran no se le pudo escapar los ojos de temor de su esposa.

Entonces la estrecho entre sus brazos y la escucho sollozar, un día antes de visita del medico ella había tenido un extraño sueño, un sueño en el cual sus bebes se desvanecían en sus brazos, no quiso comentarlo con Shaoran para no preocuparlo, fue por eso que la noticia del medico la sorprendió mas aun porque ella ya había soñado con dos bebes en lugar de uno y cuando los tomaba en brazos sus bebes desaparecían lentamente sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

El entendía el miedo que ella sentía, ¡Por Dios claro que la comprendía!, ella era tan joven, tan frágil, parecía una pajarillo asustado atrapado entre sus brazos.

-Todo saldrá bien amor, ya lo veras, no permitiré que nada te pase, no permitiré que nada les pase, lo prometo- dijo mirándola a los ojos y luego beso su frente- lo juro por el amor que siento por ti

Ella se abrazo a la imponente figura de el , en sus brazos se sentía segura y protegida, no importa que el mundo venga abajo estando en sus brazos no tendría miedo

-Pase lo que pase todo estará bien- susurro ella

-Si mi amor, todo estará bien- repitió el acariciándole tiernamente el pelo

Jamás permitiría que le ocurriese algo malo a su bella esposa, la amaba demasiado, nadie más que ella consiguió ablandar su corazón, nadie pudo descubrir lo que el realmente era, nadie mas que ella había sembrado paz en su interior.

Cuando miro sus bellos ojos no hizo falta nada mas fue tan suficiente verlo en su mirada claro como cristal, le enseño a ver las luz, era como si lo conociese de otra vida, sus secretos se revelaban en sus brazos y sus días se reducían a su espacio.

-Estando juntos nada ni nadie podría separarnos mi pequeña flor-volvió a repetir el , mientras ella sonreía sonrojada, la primera vez que la llamo así fue en la noche de bodas.

-----------------------Flash Back---------------------------

-Aquí pasaremos nuestra noche de bodas, amor - susurro Shaoran a su flamante sonrojada esposa llevandola en brazos.

-Shaoran es....es hermoso- dijo ella admirando con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder la sublime habitación blanca que contrastaba con miles de flores rojas regadas en la alfombra también blanca, había varios calendabros de plata con velas rojas y blancas encendidas dándole un toque mas romántico a la habitación.

-Gracias- se giro ella sonriéndole

El se acerco y la tomo por su fina cintura- Tu te mereces esto y mucho mas mi pequeña flor- le susurro besándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella cerro suspirando los ojos al sentir sus masculinos y tentadores labios besar apasionadamente su cuello y dirigir sus fuerte manos hacia el ziper de su hermoso vestido de novia, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nerviosismo, era su primera vez, tenia un poco de miedo a lo que iba a ocurrir.

Cuando el vestido callo Shaoran sin dejar de besarla la alzo delicadamente entre sus musculosos brazos y la deposito en medio de aquel enorme lecho con sabanas blancas, lleno de pétalos de rosas también blancas.

-Eras tan hermosa mi pequeña flor- le susurro admirando la perfección del cuerpo de su esposa quien se abrazo con fuerza al deseable cuerpo de el.

Al fin después de tantos giros habían consumado su amor, después de tanto luchar por eso inmenso amor que sentían ,eran dos cuerpos unidos en una sola alma.

Fue una noche de besos, ternura, pasión, un derroche de amor, tanta dulzura, parecían dos irracionales que se iban a morir mañana.

----------------------Fin del Flash Back---------------------------

La Nana Masha, quien temblando de la exaltación fue en busca de Sakura, a la que encontró en la biblioteca, para reprocharle que no se lo hubiera comunicada personalmente.

-Yo tenia que ser la primera en enterarme niña Sakura. Después de todo y ahora ya lo saben hasta las lavanderas y los cuidadores de las caballerizas.

-Vamos Nana- dijo ella con una sonrisa acariciándose el abultado vientre- Si yo lo supe hasta esta tarde.

-¡Nana vamos a necesitar el doble de todo 2 canastas ¡Dios!, si 1 me parecía demasiado.

-Voy por papel para hacer una lista- contesto emocionada de Nana Masha.

Sakura se había dormido mientras Shaoran la contemplaba, era ella lo mas hermoso que tenia en la vida, todo ella era hermoso sus bellos ojos, su contagiante sonrisa, su carita de ángel, el dulce y tentador perfume que desprendía su piel y su brillante cabello, su deseable cuerpo y era suya única y enteramente suya.

Recordaba su primer día de casados, acurrucados escuchando el mar, abrazados no importaba el tiempo.

Seguía el contorno de la curvilínea figura de Sakura con sus manos cuando el viento acariciaba suave su vestido, ella era casi una niña con su sonrisa ingenua, el con los pies descalzos, jugaba con su pelo haciendo y deshaciendo rulos, de repente quedarse callados casi sin pensar, la sentía temblar y se sentía temblar .

Y se perdieron en medio de la noche las estrellas, y un extraño escalofrió la hacia mas bella, después correr felices como el viento y caerse en la arena casi sin aliento

Ella en un suspiro ella, en cada pensamiento ella, y el simplemente se callaba para no arruinarlo todo el, besarla en la boca, robarle la boca, descubrirla mas bella con el pelo atrás, y la quería mas, era ella el amor

No había nada mas que ella, tan solo ella y siempre ella.

Jugando los dos cayeron con la ropa puesta al mar y una beso y otro y otro beso, que no podía decirle a su Sakura pálida y dulce, era todo para el, y el, ya era otro el, que la apretaba fuerte contra el repitiéndole que la amaba una y otra vez.

Los meses siguientes pasaron placidos y alegremente, aunque Sakura se encontraba cada vez mas pesada, había dejado de ayudar por el momento en el centro benéfico a la Señora Lee, pues al ser ella joven, primeriza y esperando gemelos, su medico le había prohibido hacer grandes esfuerzos físicos y mucho reposo; cosa que calmo a Shaoran pues su bella esposa era acechada por varios paparazzis que la seguían a todas partes y eso si era muy peligroso, ya había varios casos de gente así que causaban accidentes solo por sacar una foto.

En la cama tenia que tenderse siempre de lado a espaldas de Shaoran quien muchas veces la mantenía abrazada horas enteras, aspirando la dulce fragancia de su cuerpo y sintiendo los movimientos de su vientre.

-Patalean como 2 potrillos- murmuro orgullosamente besando el vientre de su esposa. Lo que mas causaba risa a Shaoran y Sakura era que sus bebes solo pataleaban en donde ponían sus manos.

-Voy a enseñarles artes marciales, ya hable con el señor Tendo vendrá a equipar uno de los cuartos especialmente para ellos, no quiero que se lastimen con los objetos de la otra habitación.

-Si, creo que la tenemos que mantener bajo seguro, las espadas y demás indumentaria que tienes allí puede ser muy peligroso- acoto ella

-Por tal motivo también le pedí que ponga seguro a los armarios y que coloque mas arriba las espadas para mayor seguridad, de seguro que serán muy traviesos o traviesas, aaahh también mande poner barandillas mas altas al yate.

Sakura se sonrió por aquello, Shaoran ya hacia planes para enseñarles artes marciales, llevarlos a pescar ,montar a caballo, como si sus hijos nacerían ya corriendo

Aquella noche Sakura se puso silenciosamente a llorar abrazada a Shaoran, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino de temor, como presintiendo algo, es ese temor que tenemos de que aquella felicidad que estamos viviendo se termine.

-Me gusta ver tu abdomen de perfil que viene a recordarme queaquella noche de luna tuvientrese hizo cuna engendrando el fruto de algo mutuo, me gusta ver ese swing que has adoptado al caminar y es que te amo toda, incluso amo verte respirar y tantas otras cosas , me gustas verte sonreír, me has gustado siempre y hoy me gustas mucho mas pero mas me gustaras cuando te llamen Mama- decía besándole la punta de su narizita.

Entonces escucho las palabras de amor que Shaoran le susurraba tiernamente al oído y su corazón se sentía nuevamente en paz, entonces cerro los ojos y sonreía porque muchas personas habían dicho que eso que ellos sentían no podía ser amor, y que era prohibido por la simple razón de que ella tenia veinte años y el cuarenta.

Una de los que los apoyo incondicionalmente, en lo que muchos llamaban locura, desde un comienzo fue la prima de Shaoran y mejor amiga de Sakura, Meiling,ella fue la que hizo de cupido pues fue gracias a ella que se conocieron , fue Meiling los que los presento oficialmente esa noche de la fiesta del Centro Benéfico.

Cuando vio a Shaoran por primera vez sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho nunca antes había sentido igual, era el hombre mas apuesto, galante, caballeroso y miles de adjetivos mas que se le agolpaban en la cabeza.

Cuando entro a trabajar en aquel Centro Benéfico de la Poderosa Familia Lee como encargada Nutricionista de Niños, jamás imagino que conocería allí al amor de su vida y mucho menos ser correspondida de esa forma.

Los dos eran tan diferentes, no solo por la diferencia de edad sino a sus entornos sociales, ella era simplemente una empleada y el un hombre con una incalculable fortuna.

Pero el amor fue mas fuerte, solo 2 meses mas tardes terminaron felizmente casados, a pesar de que muchos se opusieron en especial el hermano mayor de Sakura.

Recordaba cuando por primera vez después de casada salía de compras con su ahora prima Meiling y Tomoyo

-Mira Sakura este esta muy bonito y sexy- acoto Meiling enseñándole a su prima un hermoso camisolín de dormir

-Es muy bonito...pero no te parece que el precio es un poco elevado- comento ella, mientras a Tomoyo y Meiling se les resbalaba una gota por la nuca.

-¡Por Dios!...Sakura cuando entenderás que eres la adorada esposa de uno de los hombres mas ricos un Asia

-Si...pero

-Pero nada...además es una pequeña inversión para hacerlo feliz...¿No?- le interrumpió Tomoyo

-Tomoyo!!!!- dijo Ruborizad Sakura

-Vamos Sakura el precio de la prenda no es ni la mas mínima parte de lo que mi primo te deposita en el banco para tus gastos personales- le animo Meiling

-Si ya le he reprochado eso, lo que yo ganaría en mas de un año de trabajo, el me lo deposita cada mes, como si yo quisiera comprar un auto cada una mes.

-Prima...es que Shaoran hasta besa el suelo que pisas, no se que tipo de hechicería le has hecho pero tu has logrado lo que ninguna mujer había hecho antes...arrastrarlo hasta el altar y en solo 2 meses. De lo que sea que le has hecho tomar quiero un poco para a ver si Kengi me da aunque sea solo el saludo- comentaba Meiling

También los primeros meses de embarazo ella y Shaoran estaban tan compenetrados que las nauseas y antojos lo sentía el, envés se ella.

Una de las noches cuando fueron a cenar en la mansión de su suegra cuando pusieron frente a Shaoran una platillo de tarta de chocolate el sintió unas nauseas tremendas que apenas pudo llegar al baño mas cercano, lo que causo una gran risa generalizada en la familia, porque si otra fuera la ocasión Shaoran había devorado el platillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y por esas semanas no podía ni escuchar nombrar la palabra chocolate.

Reía ante los recuerdos cuando de repente sintió como punzada en el vientre.

-Shaoran.....Shao amor-habla dificultosamente a su esposo, quien despertó al sentir sus frías manos en su rostro.

-Mi pequeña flor que sucede.

-No...no me siento nada bien Shao....-ella no termino de hablar pues se había desvanecido

-Sakura!!- desesperado Shaoran prendió las luces, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados mas pálida que una hoja de papel y sudando a mares- Mi amor...Sakura - la llamaba pero ella no respondía.

Llamo al chofer para que prepare el auto para trasladarla al hospital lo mas rapido posible, pues ella se encontraba en las ultimas semana de gestación, cuando la alzo en brazos fue mayor su angustia al ver que su esposa estaba perdiendo sangre.

Cuando llegaron al hospital los médicos especializados ya estaban preparados para recibirlos.

No permitieron que Shaoran acompañe a su esposa, el no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse afuera estaba desesperado, angustiado, si la perdiera a ella o a sus bebes no sabría que seria de su vida, ellos eran la razón por la cual el respiraba.

No tardaron en llegar en llegar los familiares de su esposa y los suyos para darle su apoyo.

Continuara

Bueno hasta aquí he llegado ojala que les allá gustado pero esto es solo el comienzo, la idea y parte de fics es gracias a una amiga quien tuvo la idea pero por falta de tiempo no puede dedicarle a esta fics.

Espero sus reviews para ver si les ha gustado y así poder continuarlo

Besos y suerte


End file.
